One of a Kind
by coolygirl5130
Summary: While on her way to visit her cousin in Paris, Marinette's ship is attacked by pirates and she is mistaken for Princess Chloe. Kidnapped by the self-proclaimed "infamous" pirate captain Chat Noir, she must convince him otherwise while finding a way to convince Bridgette that Prince Felix is NOT her soulmate. Then there is the younger prince and his unusual fascination for her. (AU)
1. Ch 1: Fated Mistake

Full Summary:

 _While on her way to visit her cousin in Paris, Marinette's ship is attacked by pirates and she is mistaken for Princess Chloe of all people. Kidnapped by the self-proclaimed "infamous" pirate captain Chat Noir, she must convince him otherwise while finding a way to convince Bridgette that Crown Prince Felix is NOT her soulmate. Then there is the younger brother, Prince Adrien and his unusual fascination for her. Too bad he's engaged to Princess Chloe._

 _What's a girl to do? Help her cousin seduce the Crown Prince? Let herself fall for Prince Adrien and his sweet gestures and gentle words? Be wooed by Chat's bold advances and flirty jokes? (slight Pirate/kingdom AU. No miraculous)_

Yes, this is a "slight" pirate theme, but mostly it will be based around the prince/princess/kingdom aspect. Paris and France are two neighboring countries (because fuck geography). Also, I noticed Felix has his own character category, but Bridgette does not. She needs to be added! I want to read Felix X Bridgette fanfics!

Also, I will update my other miraculous fanfics soon. I've just been really busy with life, work, Halloween parties, and a hospitalized friend. Plus procrastination and sleep deprivation. Like right now. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **One of a Kind**

 **Ch 1: Fated Mistake**

Waves slapped against the dark, almost black wood of a ship as it sailed with purpose. Dark green sails dropped, and the ship picked up speed, turning twenty degrees starboard. Its crew worked quickly and quietly, in the darkness of the night to be ready for their current mission. Cannons were loaded, guns were prepped, and the swords, already sharpened.

One figure, dressed in all black, stood, perfectly balanced on the bowsprit at the head of the ship. A hanging belt swayed in the breeze, almost like some animal tail, an assumption one might make if they happened to notice the all-too-obvious cat ears pinned atop his blond hair. The gloves he wore ended in sharp points like claws. Even without a weapon in hand, these claws could easily slice through flesh if he so chose to use them. A leather mask hid the upper part of his face; a face, that if one looked carefully, was quite handsome. The black of the mask made his green eyes pop like the eyes of a cat. He was of average height, but his body was lean and tone. A silver and black sword and sheath hung at his side from the belt around his waist.

The young man, barely into adulthood, stood still as his eyes remain fixed on the glow of a ship ahead. His lips tilted upwards in satisfaction and anticipation.

The full moon, the only real source of light that night, was hidden behind thick, yet parting clouds. It would be far too late for them to see the danger that approached. To late to see the black flag.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng yelped as she accidentally pricked herself with a needle. The rocking of the ship did nothing to help her balance, or lack thereof while working on the extraordinary gown before her.

It was not a dress she herself had designed or crafted, as there was no way she could afford even a yard of the golden fabric used, let alone the ACTUAL gold and diamonds that were embroidered into it. No, she was only making adjustments to the dress. The dress really belonged to the Crown Princess of France, and the total pain in everyone's ass, Chloe Bourgeois. It was the dress she had chosen to wear when her engagement to the second Prince of Paris was publicly announced. The royal party and announcement were still a month away—so as to give the two royals time to get to know each other. Personally, Marinette actually felt sorry for the prince, not that it was any of her business.

She was the daughter of two well-renown and skilled bakers, and although she enjoyed baking, she yearned to be a seamstress and design her own clothes for commoners, nobles, and royals to wear and admire. Princess Chloe would do neither, of course, as she seemed to greatly despise Marinette. The only reason the two girls personally knew each other was because Chloe's father, King Andre had wanted his daughter to interact more with girls her age, and thus threw her a party at the age of nine with many little girls and boys of commoner and noble descent. ...That was probably the worst idea in history. Things were said, cake was thrown, some girl lost half her hair, an ice sculpture of Chloe was beheaded, and most everyone went home crying. Marinette never injured anyone at the party, nor did she behead the ice sculpture. She did, however, shove a large piece of red velvet cake into Chloe's face after being berated for half an hour over her family's meager income, her mother's foreign heritage, and her father's baking skills. ...Chloe had it coming.

That's why it was such a surprise Marinette had managed to not only be allowed to visit Paris but had been hired to touch up and adjust all of Chloe's outfits for her engagement trip. She didn't have to pay for the travel, and was instead, being paid to work. The whole reason she wanted to even go was so she could see Bridgette, her older cousin.

Bridgette worked as a maid at the castle in Paris and often sent letters to Marinette and her parents as they were the closest relatives she had, both physically, and emotionally. Bridgette's parents had died several years ago, leaving their only daughter to try and find a home and an income, something difficult for unmarried women to do. As much as Tom and Sabine had begged and begged, Bridgette would not leave France to stay with them or move to the eastern continent of Asia where Sabine's side of the family lived and could take care of her. They soon found out why.

At some point after becoming a castle maid, Bridgette had gotten it into her head that the Crown Prince of Paris had an interest in her and that she and he were destined to marry someday. Her delusions and one-sided feelings were concerning and dangerous. Romantic or sexual involvement with nobles was always a bad idea. Royalty was worse, and considering the rumors of how strict Paris's king was and how cold the crown prince was, the Dupain-Cheng family worried for her life. Marinette was going to try and talk her cousin out of her fantasy and hopefully bring her to France where she could make a new life and maybe fall in love and marry someone closer to her status, or at the very least, someone not destined to become a king.

Marinette sighed and rubbed the sleep from her sore eyes. The lamplight kept dying, making her detail work more difficult to see and her eyesight taxing. The private room she was in was both her sleeping quarters and workshop for this trip. It was a spacious room, but with all the dresses and gowns worn by manikins, it was a little cramped. Originally this was to be Chloe's room, but the brat cried and screamed and threw a tantrum about staying in such a small and dull room, and refused to be on the same ship as Marinette. Marinette felt the same about sharing a ship with Chloe and was more than happy to be told that the princess was taking a different ship a day or two later. Their course would be a longer, but safer, which meant the young seamstress wouldn't have to hear Chloe's nagging and snide comments for a few more days. It would be bliss.

Unfortunately, it also meant she had to make all the adjustments from memory or use her own body as a stand-in. The girl's had similar figures, though Chloe had the bigger chest and Marinette had wider hips.

The sooner she finished this dress, the sooner she could relax and enjoy the rest of the trip. With that in mind, she undressed and slipped the dress off the manikin so she could put it on. It took a while thanks to the confusing and somewhat annoying backing that tied the bodice together. The fabric stretched very little, so she had to keep her breathing to a shallow minimum. Was it bad to hope Chloe would faint while wearing it? Maybe fall face-first into a piece of furniture and lose a tooth?

Marinette turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror. Despite some of the complaints she had about the gown, it was very nice. Gold wasn't her color at all, but even someone as poor and unimportant as her could look like a princess.

Maybe it was some childish fantasy she had or a sleep-deprived craving, but Marinette wanted to pretend she really was a princess. ...If only for a moment. ...Nobody would know. ...It would be her little secret.

Marinette opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a large, flat box. Inside, cushioned with a molded pillow to safely fit and secure the treasures, was a delicate, gold and diamond tiara fit for a princess. Okay, it wasn't the real deal. It was gold-plated with glass diamonds. The real tiara was with Chloe. This one was to fool thieves should someone try to steal the tiara before the engagement announcement.

Just as careful as if it were real, Marinette placed it on her head and looked at the mirror once more. A bashful smile spread across her lips at the giddy feeling that arose inside her. Her fingers played with the ribbons in her hair that held her pigtails up. She pulled them out to let her short hair fall around her.

"There... That looks more like a princess."

The ship suddenly lurched to the side as something rammed into it from the starboard side. Marinette fell into the naked manikin and the tiara fell off, rolling across the floor. Several loud explosions went off, shaking the ship slightly. Sailors and guards screamed and shouted at one another, giving orders, alerting the others, or shouting at whatever had caused all the commotion.

Someone burst into the room causing Marinette to scream in surprise. It was the ship's captain. "Stay in here and keep the door locked, Miss Don't open it for anyone but me. We're under attack." He tossed her the key to the room and shut the door as he left, not even taking note or caring that she was wearing the Princess's dress.

Marinette scrambled to her feet and thrust the key into the door, locking it. She stepped back towards the bed and sat down. Her knees and hands shook and her insides squirmed. The tiara glinted in the lamplight and Marinette reached down and grabbed it. Even if it was fake and even if they were under attack, if it broke, she'd have to work for the rest of her life to pay for it. Chloe would see to that.

Another explosion made her scream in fright as the screams of the men outside seemed to die down. Had they won? Were they safe?

The sound of footsteps approached the door and Marinette stood, ready for the captain to give her the okay to unlock the door. ...It never came.

The handle of the door twisted as whoever was on the other side tried to open it, but the door did not move. Marinette's breathing stilled. This was not the captain. The captain knew the door would be locked.

 _BANG!_

Marinette screamed again as the door was kicked open, almost falling off its hinges at the force.

"Ah. There you are," said the man who had just kicked in the door. There was a hint of amusement and satisfaction in his angelic voice along with something else she couldn't place. "Princess Chloe Bourgeois."

"...Say what?"

* * *

If you like it, please review. I'll try to keep the chapters somewhat frequent as I actually have the whole story planned out. I just need to get it all typed up. This WILL be a long story. Just a heads up.


	2. Ch 2: A Royal Welcome

And now for chapter 2! Sorry it took me a while. I had the death of a friend to deal with, otherwise, I would have gotten this chapter out a bit sooner. I'll be working on Once upon a Miraculous chapter 2 next week and if possible, some of the other miraculous ladybug fanfics I've started. Peak season is coming up at work, so I'll be pretty busy mid-November till after Christmas. Still, I'll try to work on a few things.

Anyway, enjoy and review.

* * *

 **One of a Kind**

 **Ch 2: A Royal Welcome**

Marinette didn't get much of a response out before the masked man stepped forward and made to grab her. Instinct kicked in and so did her legs. The man, obviously a pirate, did not expect this. Sure he must have assumed there would be some resistance, but he certainly didn't expect her to start beating him over the head with her tiara after kicking him square in the gut.

She screamed and flailed and even tried to bite him. But the man both outweighed her and had far more strength in his limbs than she did. He probably had a bit more experience in fighting, as well. Really the only experience she had with fighting was a few moves her mother taught her from her home country, and the one time she punched one of her male cousins in the eye for sitting on her mother's lap. ….She was one and didn't like sharing her parents.

In the end, he had to sit on her with her arms pinned behind her back. Chat panted as he tried to catch his breath while the princess struggled beneath him.

"Fuck. ...You're certainly as suborn and feisty as the rumors say. I just hope you're not as much of a pain in the ass as they also say."

"Noh-chlo-" she gasped out, struggling more to breathe than escape.

He noticed and transferred the weight from his knee pressed against her back to his rump which he seated over her thighs. "Come again?"

"I'm not Chloe!"

"Oh...I see."

There was a quiet pause where a thin trickle of hope entered her heart before Chat let out a loud snort. "You don't actually expect me to believe you, do you?"

"But I'm _not_!"

"You're in the biggest room on the ship, even bigger than the Captain's, " _Princess Chloe Bourgeois_ " is engraved on your door and painted in gold, you're surrounded by very expensive dresses, and are even wearing one, and you have a tiara. So yeah, _really_ convincing," he rolled his eyes as he pulled out a long, thin rope. "I don't get why you'd wear such a fancy dress on a ship. It's not even a party ship." The rope was wrapped around her wrists and knotted.

He had her there. BUT THEY WERE ALL COINCIDENCES! She couldn't be kidnapped by pirates! King Andre would never pay for her ransom once he figured out his actual daughter was safe in Paris! And even if he did consider it, the queen would never allow it. She was just a commoner. A peasant of mixed descent. And what would these pirates do if they found out their money ticket was worthless? That she wasn't even a noble? Would they kill her? Sell her to a slave trader? Or worse?

Fear prickled up her spine and through her skin. The fight she had before was replaced with it. Overpowered by it. Her hands, knees, and shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Chloe i-is on another ship! I'm not someone of-of value! You don't want me! I-I'm just the seam-hris!" A thick scarf was balled up and shoved into her mouth to muffle her and was tied off with a scarf to keep it in place.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Chat ignored her cries of protest and hoisted her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Live...wiggling...potatoes.

"Ah, you found her, Captain. Need any help?"

Marinette looked up at the second intruder but only caught a glimpse before the pirate, now a pirate captain, turned to address the other young man. He had dark skin, glasses, and was dressed in various greens. He, like the captain, was also wearing a mask, along with a hood, so most of his identity was a mystery to her. She hadn't even gotten a good look at the captain, either. Not in her panicked state. She mostly recalled the colors, black, blond, and green. And cat ears?

"Honestly, that would have been appreciated a few minutes ago."

"Oh, geese, Dude! What happened to your face!? You looked like you slammed it into some broken glass or something!" Marinette could only imagine his reaction. She felt smug satisfaction at hurting the captain. He deserved it.

This barbaric woman beat me with her fricken tiara! "

"Haha! Seriously? But she's so small and thin. Better hope those heal before we get back. Your father will have a cow, otherwise."

"Small? Yes. Frail? No. Now grab what you can and have the men take the rest on board. Halve the rest of their supplies and release one of the men when we're ready to leave. That'll give us plenty of time to get away before they're all free."

Marinette held her breath as the guilt poured in. She wanted to kick herself for forgetting the rest of the people on board. The men who worked aboard the ship and the few soldiers who went with her for protection. Not her protection. The dresses and other furniture items Chloe was shipping to Paris. But she had completely forgotten about their lives. Forgotten that they might have died in this attack, all so someone could have a princess's ransom. The captain's words, however, did give her some hope that they were still alive. She didn't know how many or in what condition, but it sounded like the pirates were sparing at least some of them.

She found how many were left as he carried her out to the main deck. ...Everyone. As far as she could tell, everyone was alive, though many were unconscious or heavily wounded and in need of medical attention. She saw no lifeless bodies or dead eyes among the men who were tied up.

Marinette spotted the captain, unconscious and tied to the base of the main mast near several others of his crew. Pirates, all dressed in a chosen hue and masked, carried supplies out of the ship and transported them onto their own. If not for their actions and the dim light from the lanterns on Chloe's ship, Marinette might have missed seeing the pirate's ship with its wood stained black and its dark green sails. A perfect night vessel when all the lights were out.

The captain carried her onto his ship and went below deck. There was some lighting down below and she could make out more of the ship. For a pirate vessel, the craftsmanship on the inside alone was exquisite. The wood was sanded smooth with not a splinter out of place and polished with a shine. Even the few rooms they passed she could see into had somewhat expensive furniture. Only successful pirates could afford such things. Unless of course, they stole the ship from some noble.

Too distracted with the appearance of her surroundings, Marinette failed to notice he had finally stopped. It wasn't until a heavy latch hit wood and he shifted her weight did she realize it was the end of the line.

Surprisingly he didn't drop her outright. The man lowered down onto a knee and hoisted her off. The fall still hurt, but it wasn't damaging. Her back bumped against something. Barrels and boxes. Marinette looked around the small room. It was some kind of storage room, just a little bigger than her tiny bedroom back home. Above the barrels and boxes was a hammock which swayed with the rocking of the ship. Hanging from the ceiling was a small lantern, unlit, and close to the hammock was a very small window, barely big enough to fit her head through.

She yelped when she felt herself be forcefully turned and something sharp scratched her wrist. "My bad."

The rope around her wrists came loose. The moment her hands were freed, she yanked down the gag. Tiny fibers remained stuck to her tongue, so talking felt weird. "Please listen, I'm-"

"Going to be staying with us for a bit," he interrupted her, already at the door and ready to lock her in. "This will be your room for the remainder of your stay. Cause any trouble for me and my crew and the few amenities you have here will be taken away."

"But there's just a hammock and a lamp!"

"I said, " _few_ "," he grinned. Strait, pearly white teeth were seen even in the dark lighting. "More comfortable clothes will be provided for you tomorrow You'll be fed only twice a day, and if you're good, I'll consider letting you out or giving you something to entertain yourself with"

"W-what about going to the bathroom!? And what of my things!? My bag was in that room. It has important sketchbooks in it!"

The captain waved her concerns off as he teetered on closing the door on her "I'll give you regular bathroom breaks, so until then hold it. As for your things, everything but the heavy furniture will be taken on board. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I've got captain things to do." Marinette scrambled to her feet as he closed the door, stopping only to say one last thing, "Oh, and just a heads up...gold really doesn't look that good on you."

A latch slid closed on the other side, the sound echoing in the room. Marinette blindly stumbled to the door and pounded on it. "You're making a mistake! I'm not Chloe! My name is Marinette! I'm...not Chloe... I'm Marinette..."


End file.
